The present invention concerns a new improved necktie that is fully reversible. There have been various necktie structures that have improved the standard necktie and patented in the U.S.A. before, but none of them are believed to anticipate the functions of my new necktie structure. A variety of necktie structures have been the subject of earlier U.S. Patents. In my field of search of U.S. Patent Documents, I found no necktie structures that were similar to my invention in design or function.
My invention is an improvement to the standard necktie in utility function and design.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
According to important features of my invention, the use of a reversible zipper to reverse a necktie structure is original in its utility. One important feature of my new necktie structure involves a reversible zipper that is flexible and durable. This invention incorporates the use of clear or invisible thread to form a fold line or a crease that acts as an indentation to enable the necktie to fold in the same place every time it is reversed.
According to another important feature of my invention, the use of clear thread, invisible thread, or any type of thread to outline the shape of a standard necktie onto a necktie structure, and by doing so enable the necktie structure to fold in the same place every time, is original in its utility.
According to my present invention I have provided a necktie structure that is unique in design and utility. The use of a zipper that is itself reversible enables my invention to be reversed. This invention is zipped up with the desired color or pattern facing outward, and the other pattern of color facing inwards and concealed. When it is desired to wear the then concealed pattern or color, the necktie is then unzipped and then zipped up on the opposite side. Now the once concealed pattern of color can now be worn outward, and the once outward pattern or color is now facing inward and my invention has been reversed. Once the inward pattern is facing outward, and the necktie has been zipped up, the nametag may be secured by rotating the unfastened side up and connecting it. The necktie has been reversed and is ready to be tied and worn.
Another feature of my invention concerns the use of clear or invisible thread to outline the shape of a standard necktie. The clear or invisible thread is used so that the appearance of the pattern or color being used is not compromised by the use of colored thread. The clear or invisible thread also serves as a crease or fold line. The crease or fold line makes an indentation that enables my invention to fold in the same place every time it is reversed.
Still another feature of my invention relates to the use of a tab at its small end. The tab has two buttonholes, one on each side.
A detachable nametag is also used to enable my invention to be zipped up and down without obstruction.